


Love Someone

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Music, One Shot, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: A "Dancing Queen" sequelIt's Aaron's turn to show off his skills and in a very cute attempt at showing Ana how much he loves her, Aaron writes her a love song.





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to have posted this a while back but I got a little distracted. However we are reaching the final legs of Growing Pains and I thought that you might need a little happy one shot to cheer you up before the drama 💜💜
> 
> Btw's the song featured at the beginning and end is "Love Someone" by Lukas Graham and the actual song Aaron wrote for Ana is something I cooked up myself.💜💜
> 
> Hope you like it 😍
> 
> Ship-ya-later  
> XOXO  
> 🖤💜

(A Dancing Queen sequel)

> _There are days I wake up and I pinch myself, that your with me not someone else._

[Aaron]

I tap my pen on the notebook rhythmically as I try to remember the beat of the song. It's a late afternoon on a Thursday and I'm sitting in the back of the library with nothing but a notebook, a pen and a song in my heart. The place is quiet (as library's tend to be) and the silence allows me to listen to the tune in my head as the words rush out of me.  
I haven't written music since high school but Saturday morning last week I was hit with a sudden wave of inspiration and I had to use it.

It came to me as I watched Ana sleep. I'd woken up before her and she seemed so blissfully comfortable. Beautiful and angelic in every way. I don't know how to explain it but I felt the greatest amount of satisfaction in just sitting there and admiring the woman next me. The woman I love. My love. My Analisa. She stirred and caught me staring but instead of being freaked out by it she smiled and her eyes lit up with this amazing glow that made the sunlight streaming into the room dim in comparison.  
My heart swelled. She didn't mind me seeing her completely vulnerable, with her face bare and her hair all over the place. She trusted me enough to be imperfect in my presence and in a world that strives for perfection there's no greater show of love and trust then the ability to allow someone to see you as your human, imperfect self.

I haven't been able to get the images from that morning out of my head and when I woke up today this melody just kept playing over and over in my mind so I got my supplies and made my way here and well the rest is history.

_The true meaning of love, you're my definition_

I write the words down, letting all my thoughts flow through the pages. It's so much emotion and with such intensity that I end up with numerous pages filled from top to bottom, all of it just verses of how much I can't live without her. Writing a love song is cheesy, believe me I know and as much as I might have a romantic side I never cross the cheese line. That is until today. For Ana I can cross that line. In fact I have to cross that line because a limited amount of romanticism isn't enough to show her how I trully feel.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, interrupting my creative process and I look at it annoyed but I soon smile down at the image when I realise that my muse is calling.

"I was just thinking about you." I answer and smile when I hear her sweet chuckle on the other end.

"Glad I called then. Maybe now you'll stop," she teases.

"OK you and me both know that, that is not possible. And in all honesty do you really want me to?" I ask.

"Well judging by our weekend together do you really think I'd put that much effort in if I didn't want it to be memorable?" Ana flirts and I have to blink a few times to readjust myself. She's usually so innocent and sweet that I sometimes forget how...seductive she can be.

"Dangerous territory babe. You're stepping into dangerous territory." I warn half hearted.

"Well if you'd come over I could show you just how * _peligrosa_ * I can be?"

My mouth runs dry and I can't think about what to say. She laughs and a clear image of what the action looks like on her breezes through my mind.

"I'm just messing with you babe. You can breathe now," she explains.

I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding and thank heavens that I'm practically alone. My member has gotten a little too excited with the thought of Ana's sinful curves.

"There isn't that better?" She teases and I manage a chuckle.

"Much. Thank you."

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" she asks, referring to the date night we have planned.

"Yeah, of ofcourse we are," I answer, with a knowing glance towards my note book. I'm planning something extra special for this date night and I'm equal parts excited and nervous about it.

"OK cool. I can't wait to see you," she chimes in a child like manner that makes me smile.

"Has it really only been a week? I feel like I haven't kissed you in forever." I answer. It really has been a week since I haven't seen her and despite the fact that we have the smae crew it's assignment week and we've both been up to our heads with work. That's why we need tomorrow's date, get the make - out sess... I mean conversation, up to date.

"I know baby, I miss you to." she answers sweetly and half of me wants to just show up at her door and hold her. That's literally all I wanna do. Hold her, be with her, be in her presence. That's how much I love her. I don't need the perks of a physical connection or a long conversation just being with her is enough for me and the sad part is she doesn't even realise how much power she has over me.

"I love you Ana," I whisper.

"I love you too Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Bye."

We hang up and I simply sit there, already missing the sound of her voice. I honestly don't think this is healthy but it's out of my control and I don't really it. I finish off the song, run through it a few times, make a few phone calls to get things set for tomorrow then find my way back to my dorm room. My nerves keep me up for a while but soon I'm able to drift of to sleep.

The next morning I'm up and ready to start my day with in the blink of an eye. I'm a wild mixture of excitement, paranoia and nerves. I need everything to be perfect. My classes go by as if in a dream and I'm barely able to pay attention. By the time I'm done, it's late afternoon and the sun has just begun to set. I reach the dorm and realise that I still have sometime on my hands so I pull out the notebook and run through the lyrics again, just to make sure that I won't be making any mistakes.  
That's when my phone chimes with a new new message and reach for it. It's from Zoe.

_Hey Aaron. So ur gf seems 2 hv caught hrslf a bit of a cld but she doesn't want to cancel the d8. Can u b a dear n tell her to stop being stubborn? Pls?_

_Keep her in bed, I'll b thr in 20._

I respond then without thinking I grab my guitar and my jacket and head out. I stop by the drug store and grab some vitamin C and fever meds then I pass by the grocery store for some fruits and her favourite brand of crackers. Might as well get her some chocolate while I'm at it, I'm sure she'll love the treat.  
Exactly twenty minutes later I knock on their door and Zoe answers.

"Thank goodness you're here. She's already worked through six make up wipes trying to apply her eye liner." Zoe informs and a loud sneeze eminates from Ana's room followed by a frustrated howl.

"Aaron's here!" Zoe screams then steps aside to let me in.

"I'll be right out!" Ana hollers back but her voice sounds partially hoarse.

"Oh no you won't." I say as I step into her room. For a sick person she actually looks pretty good. She has on a long sleeved, white crop top with a pair of jeans and some sneakers.

"Aaron I,"

"You are putting your pj's on and getting back into bed." I say, folding my arms.

"But our date." she pouts and I walk towards her. Kneeling infront of her I reach for a make up wipe and gently pass it over her face.

"There, much better. And don't worry about our date. We can stay in this time, it's chill. Now come on, put your pjs on and I'll make you some tea."  
I plant a kiss on her forehead and she gives me a smiling nod. I close the door behind me as I leave and make my way to the kitchen to get started on the tea. My guitar case greets me as I enter the open space kitchen/living room and an idea begins to form in my head.

_Hey man. Sorry about tonight but we're not gonna make it. Honey has a cold._

I text one of my boys, they were gonna help me with the performance providing the music but I guess I'll just have to perform an acoustic. The kettle clicks off and I pour out the steaming liquid into an already waiting cup. When I open the door to Ana's room I find her in bed fast asleep. Chuckling softly I turn out the lights and gently close the door. With the cup of tea as company and the stars as spotlights I sit in the balcony and take out my guitar. I think about the lyrics and the original melody then I strum the strings a few times till I find a slower rhythm that works. It's genuine, it's sweet and it feels right.

I practise a few times, picturing her sitting infront of me with a smile on her face, and I get so caught up in my fantasy that I don't hear her walking up behind me. Her hands rest on my shoulders and I'm startled but when I look up she's smiling down at me.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I ask her, taking one of her hands in mine and kissing it.

"I got up to use the bathroom and heard the guitar. You're really good. I had no idea you played like that," she compliments and my cheeks burn.

"Thank you," I smile up at her and she dips her head down and pecks me on the lips.

"Sorry I'm giving you my cold," she says sheepishly once we part.

"It's alright. If you're sick I am too. You're the just making it official," I answer.

"You're too sweet," she chuckles before she turns her head away and sneezes.

"Bless you," I offer and she takes the seat opposite me.

"Thank you. So what song were you playing? I don't think I've heard it before," she enquires curiously and I grin in order to hide my nervousness.

"Actually, it's something new. Something I've been working on just for you." I explain and watch as her puffy eyes widen.

"For me?" she asks.

"Yeah. Do you wanna hear it?" I ask and she nods.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and clear my throat before I strum the first cord and begin to sing.

"Never saw the beauty in night skies  
Till the stars reflected in your eyes  
And not even the sweetest lullabies  
Can give me butterflies  
Like all our first times,"

I watch her carefully as I sing and see as she goes from astonishmemt to disbelief to happiness, her beauty enhanced by the starlight and bringing the lyrics of her song to life.

"My whole life was an illusion,  
my existence a delusion,  
Every single breath  
Was just a waste  
Until the day  
That I saw your face,"

I change the cord and pick up my pace slightly as I get into the chorus.

"The true meaning of love, you're my definition,  
I'm a man of science, you made my life fiction  
Made my heart a trademark with a double A  
Me and you forever, you're my night and day  
Grace, power, beauty, femininity  
Queen of my existence, you are royalty  
The world has Barbie, Juliette and Monalissa  
But all I see is you, you my Analisa,"

Her eyes begin to glimmer with unshed tears and a warm feeling crosses my chest as I look at her and launch into the second verse.

"If your lips were poisonous I'd be deceased  
Got my vows on replay, someone get the priest  
Pleasure wasn't foreign, then I touched your skin  
Smile like a virgin,  
But your body's a sin,"

I grin at that and a cute blush spreads over her cheeks.

"There's no other silhouette I'd rather paint  
Our loves my religion, baby you're my Saint.  
Ana baby you're God's masterpiece to me  
The only miracle  
that I will ever need,"

I come back around and repeat the chorus before I stand up with the guitar and go down on one knee infront of her. Still playing, I finish off the song, but I don't sing the last verse I simply recite it like poetry.

"Ana baby, listen

I found my way in your eyes, and your soul calls to mine.  
In life, this kinda love ain't guaranteed and I don't why, but the universe gave that love to me.  
Before you my queen, I was a writer with no words, a singer with no song, a player with no goals.  
Then you walked in looking fine as hell  
Took over with your taste, your touch, your smell.  
You're the only reason my life is liveable,  
And the only person that I'd dance with death for.  
You my bae, my little dancer and someday I hope my Wifey  
Please believe me when I tell you, by your side is where I otta be.  
All I see is you and only you  
You're my one and only babe  
I love you."

I strum the last two chords and smile up at her. She laughs and a tear escapes her eyes.

"That was, beautiful," she sobs and I put my guitar to the side and take both her hands in mine.

"I meant every word of it. You've changed my world forever Ana. Loving you, being loved by you... Its been the greatest experience of my life and I hope that I never have to let go of it. That I never have to let go of you," I confess and another sobbing chuckle escapes her lips as she flings herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck. She hugs me tight then pulls away and holds my face in her hands.

"I'm yours. I'll always be yours. Always. I love you Aaron." she sobs.

"I love you too Analisa."

She kisses me again and even though I know that three days from now I'll probably be just as sick I don't really care. She's in my arms and I'm in hers and as long as that stays true I'll do anything, face anything and anyone to keep her by side.

> _If you love someone, and you're not afraid to lose them, you've probably never loved someone like I do._


End file.
